


One shots, but make it Don't Starve

by TorbHardt_Writer



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I hc wes and wolfgang as adopted brothers, Lucy won't talk that much, M/M, Multi, Send me requests, So does the rest of the camp, Unless you ask of course, Wes knows sign language, Wholesome, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorbHardt_Writer/pseuds/TorbHardt_Writer
Summary: Send me ships for me to write, I can write fluff, angst, etc, but no smut. Just send a ship and a scene you have in mind. Thank you kindly.
Relationships: Charlie/Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve), Charlie/Wilson (Don't Starve), Maxwell/Wickerbottom (Don't Starve), Warly/Wes (Don't Starve), Wolfgang/Woodie (Don't Starve)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Send me requests!


	2. Charlie/Wilson (Sick Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilson x charlie w/ wilson being under the weather?
> 
> Thank you for the first request my friend!

Charlie hummed as she walked through the quaint little camp. Everybody was fast asleep, aside from Wickerbottom of course. But she heard shuffling in the nearby wooden shack. She walked over, gently knocking on the door. "Wilson? What are you doing awake?" She pushed the door open, just to find the scientist pale faced and hunched over in his seat. He was reading formulas on the papers in front of him, mixing some of the plants that he found outside. "Wilson?" She repeated herself, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him. "You're so pale, are you doing okay?" She felt his forehead, pulling her hand away when she felt how warm he was. "My goodness, you're burning up! Come on, let's get you to bed" 

As she picked him up, Wilson could only whine in protest, weakly trying to push her hands away. "I'm fine, Charlie, just a little under the weather. It's really nothing to worry about" He gave her a little smile, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully. "Love, you're pale, feverish, and can barely keep your eyes open. Come on, it's clearly time for bed" As she carried him off to her tent, Maxwell got up and walked beside him. "Higgsbury, if you get me, or any of us sick, I won't hesitate to throw you to the hounds" He hissed. 

"Maxwell, behave" Charlie said, biting her tongue to save face. "I'll take care of him, and you can mind your own damn business, you don't control this realm anymore. You aren't even the leader of this camp" 

Woodie saw the three talking, pulling open the flap of Wilson's tent to save Charlie the trouble. "Thank you Woodie, now Wilson, you're going to get sleep. And tomorrow, you won't be gathering supplies. You're not feeling well, and if you don't rest you won't recover properly" 

"Fine, but as long as you stay with me" Wilson mumbled, clinging to Charlie now. 

"Of course, love"


	3. Unlikely Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was wondering if you could do one for me with Webber and Walter, Webbs being down in the dumps, and Walter trying to make them feel better. Thanks!

As Walter made his way back to the campfire with the berries he collected, he noticed Webber sitting by himself. He sighed, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and sitting next to the spider. "Hey, are you okay? You look upset" Walter watched as Webber spun some silk in his fingers, idly playing with it.

"We tried to help Wilson with his science work, but we ended up breaking it. He got mad at me so we ran off" Webber sighed, flicking the silk into the fire. "We didn't mean to make him mad, we only wanted to help.." 

Walter thought for a moment, before grabbing the berries from his backpack, and picking up the container next to the firepit. "Hey, wanna help me cook these berries? That way we could not only apologize to him, but make sure he doesn't go hungry" He smiled as Webber knelt down next to him, holding the container as he crushed the berries, essentially making a crude jam before holding it over the fire. Walter stirred the berries with a wooden stick, making sure it didn't burn. 

Once they had finished, they carried the cup to Wilson's tent. "Mr Wilson?" Webber said softly. "We got you something to eat, and we wanted to say sorry" He handed the scientist the cup. "We didn't mean to break your project, we just wanted to help"

Wilson smiled, setting the cup on his little wooden table. "Webber, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get so angry like that. I managed to fix it, and I forgive you. Just please be more careful, okay?" 


	4. Maxwell/Charlie/Wilson (A cozy winter's night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I suggest some nice, cozy, soft Maxlieson? (Charlie, Maxwell, and Wilson)
> 
> Always love going for the rarepairs, thank you for the suggestion!

Maxwell was never one for the cold, especially because his suit wasn't exactly the warmest thing in the world. As he sat by the fire, reading from his book, he glanced up occasionally, watching the others go by. Woodie and Wes talking to each other through sign, Webber bundled up and playing with Wendy, and Wickerbottom watching over the kids playing. He looked back down at his book, seeing a small shadow hand reach out to the fire. "Charlie, just come on out, you're always welcome here" He hummed, tossing another stick into the fire. 

Charlie went to her human form, sitting down on the log next to him. "Good to see you again old man" She chuckled softly, her laughter like little bells to the older gentleman. "I'm not that old, you just look young" He joked.   
  
"Wait, where's Wilson?" Charlie asked, looking around the camp. That made Maxwell think, the scientist had went out exploring hours ago, and usually came back before nightfall, where was he? "I'll go find him" Maxwell stood up, tucking his book into his coat. "He probably got lost again, he can't read a map for the life of him" Before he could take a step, he heard Wilson's voice. "Speak of the devil.." He muttered, jogging over to catch up to the scientist. "Wilson! Where have you been?" He scolded, taking the backpack off of Wilson's shoulders. 

"I was gathering supplies! It would've been faster if Woodie came along" He grumbled, dropping the logs by the firepit, kneeling down to cook some monster meat he gathered. 

"Why did you go alone? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Charlie added, rubbing the scientist's sore shoulders. "Not only that, but you always end up sore from carrying too much, if you asked me or Maxwell, we could've helped" 

"I just didn't want to bother. And it's a little too late for the getting hurt thing" He lifted up his pant leg, showing a huge gash. "Got into a fight with a tentacle in the swamp, it doesn't hurt too bad anymore." 

Maxwell grit his teeth, biting back a remark as he grabbed bandages. "Come on, back to the tent Higgsbury" He said, gently grabbing Wilson's hand. "I saw you limp as you walk in, lean on us okay?"

The two ex magicians guided Wilson back to their tent, setting him down on their shared bedroll. "Let me see that leg of yours" Charlie sat down, taking the bandages and carefully bandaging up his leg. "Did you at least fight it off?" That earned her a laugh out of Wilson. "Who do you think I am? Of course I fought it off. I even got it's spines to make new weapons." He pointed to the backpack he carried in, wincing as Charlie moved his leg off her lap. 

Maxwell just sat beside him without a word, wrapping a blanket around the three of them. It may of still smelled of beefalo, but at least it was warm, and all three of them could share it's comfort. Maxwell almost felt lucky to be in this moment, remembering when he was trapped on the throne, starving and exhausted. He remembered when Wilson took his place, and getting thrown into the Constant once more, how Charlie lead him to the camp without a word, and how long it took for the others to accept him in camp. He remembered finding Wilson face down in the dirt when Charlie freed him, leading him back to the camp. How everyone cheered for him, for bringing the beloved scientist home safe. He bit his cheek, sighing to himself. 

"Thinking again, Maxwell?" Wilson said, holding the man's hand. "I understand.. We've all been through a lot of hardship while we were here, but at least we have each other now" he smiled up at Maxwell. "Charlie and I are here to stay, and we'll keep you safe" 

"I'm not worried about me being safe, Wilson, I could care less about me being safe. What I care about is your safety. The amount of times you come back to camp half dead is astounding." Maxwell said bitterly. "You think I'm not worried about you? You never ask for help when you need it, and you pay the price for it. That might be your downfall if you don't stop, Higgsbury" He looked away with a soft sigh. He felt his hand get squeezed softly, looking back down at Wilson. "I'm not mad at you, just worried.." 

"I know.."

All three of them huddled together, hunkering down for the night.


	5. Wickerbottom/Maxwell (Fighting like an old married couple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about Maxwell/Wickerbottom? Old couple fluffy bickering?

"Maxwell! We're out of paper again!" Wickerbottom shouted from her tent, gathering her books together in her backpack. 

"Well get some yourself! I'm not going back out there just to get you more paper!" Maxwell shouted back. The older gentleman sat by the fire, heating water in a cup to make himself something to drink. "If you really need it, ask Wolfgang to help! Or Woodie!"

"Why can't you just come with me? We can grab things you need to!" She walked out of her tent, adjusting her glasses. "Or are you just going to laze about all day? We could be productive today, but instead you're sitting there like a bump on a log" 

"Oh shush old woman" He chuckled to himself, pouring the hot water into two separate cups, beginning to make a sort of tea for the both of them. "If it's not urgent, we can both go tomorrow, I just don't want to worry about running into Charlie. Plus it's supposed to rain tonight, and we both hate the rain." He handed her one of the cups. 

"Fine, but you better hold up that promise" She sat beside him, taking one of her books out of her backpack and began to read quietly to herself. "Thank you for the tea, by the way"

Maxwell smiled softly, leaning on her shoulder so they could read together. "No problem, my love. It's no problem at all" 

As the night got darker, and the camp members all came back from adventuring, they came across Maxwell wrapped in an old quilt blanket, fast asleep while Wickerbottom read quietly. She muttered the words under her breath, still reading to him while he slept soundly. 

"I swear, you two are so sweet to each other" Woodie sat on the log across from them, setting Lucy beside him. 

"Thank you Woodie, and we're only sweet because we fight like an old married couple, as Wilson puts it" Wickerbottom chuckled quietly, shutting her book. "Now, I need to take this one to bed, can you help me out?"

"Of course ma'am" Woodie stood up, carrying Maxwell to Wickerbottom's tent, and as the couple snuggled up to each other, Maxwell wrapping his long limbs around her, Wickerbottom just smiled. She never was one to really sleep, but for once, she nodded off in his arms. Their shared warmth keeping them warm and safe throughout the chilly night.


	6. Wes/Warly (The curse of night terrors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, dunno if these are still open but would you mind doing a Wes/Warly fic? Kinda an underground ship I know- but I suppose Wes suffering from a night terror and Warly staying by his side to comfort him?

Wes tossed and turned on his bedroll, tears running down his cheeks. The mime had been suffering from night terrors for weeks now, with the constantly fluctuating sanity, how hungry he's always been, and the horrors he's seen while adventuring, it's been hard. Especially since he can't talk about it to anybody. He was the camp problem, as he felt. he ate more than the others, he couldn't fight, and he didn't even speak. Yes he knew sign, but the others hardly knew any. Aside from one.. Warly. He managed to learn French and American sign for his partner. 

Wes sat up with a silent yelp, wrapping his arms around himself as he sobbed. His body shook as he cried, his tent flaps closed so nobody could see him weep. Earlier that day he said he would go take a nap, since he wasn't feeling the best. Soon though, a familiar, comforting smell filled the air. Warly made meatballs for everyone. His stomach growled, but he didn't want to leave the tent. With him not having his makeup on, his red, puffy eyes from crying, and just how disheveled he looked. He didn't want the others to see him like this. 

Warly opened the tent flaps, oven mitt on one hand as he carried a hot bowl of meatballs. " _Mon amour?_ Are you alright?" He asked, setting the bowl down and sitting across from the mime. "What happened? You look like you were crying.."

The mime sighed, signing to his partner. _"I had a nightmare.. I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't leave the tent. Plus, with how I look right now, everyone would ask questions"_

"Love, that's nothing to worry about" He cupped Wes's cheek, gently wiping a tear away with his thumb. "I promise you, you won't bother me if you come to me for help. That's what I'm here for" He smiled softly. "When would I ever judge you for having a nightmare? Or crying? You know how I can get, we're both emotional, and we're both human. You don't have to be afraid to ask for help" Warly then put the bowl in Wes's gloved hands. "Now eat up before it gets cold, okay?"

_"But what about the others? Did they eat too?"_ Wes signed, before getting interrupted. " _Cher,_ I made sure there was enough for everyone's appetites. Everyone got to eat, and I made sure there was enough for you to be full as well." Warly kissed his forehead, making the mime blush softly. "Now eat up, and we can cuddle for the rest of the night" 

After the meal, Wes laid back on the bedroll, Warly spooning him. He looked out the tiny crack in the tent flaps, seeing the moon shining brightly down on them. He smiled softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep. _Tomorrow will be better_. He thought. _Because I have Warly with me._


	7. Woodie/Wolfgang (The Curse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang finds out about Woodie's curse on the night of the full moon

The crickets chirped throughout the cold fall's night, and a nearby owl could be heard making noise in the trees. Wolfgang was wide awake, unable to sleep due to a gut feeling he couldn't figure out. Was it worry? Was he just hungry? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sat up, carefully walking past the other tents to not wake the other campers. Wolfgang picked up a torch as he walked by the fire pit, walking out into the nearby pine forest. He took in the familiar sights and smells, taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. He sighed, until he heard loud, scampering footsteps. "Who is there?" He called out, quickly turning around, pointing his torch into the darkness. "Hounds? Charlie? Who is it?"   
  
He could soon smell wet fur, and the smell only got stronger as the creature approached. He then realized that Woodie's axe, whom was lovingly named Lucy, was right by his feet. He picked up the axe, watching as a large beaver approached. The creature was about 7 feet tall on all fours, watching with curious eyes. It had a familiar mustache, and was wearing some form of overalls. "Woodie?" The strongman replied, setting Lucy down on a rock and approaching the beaver. The creature sat down, tail gently hitting the wet grass as it wagged, leaning into Wolfgang's extended hand.  
  
"How long have you been out here on your own? You must be so lonely.." Wolfgang muttered, petting Woodie's fur. "No worries, I will take care of you" He smiled, patting the beaver's neck.  
  
They walked together through the night, Woodie gnawing on sticks and branches while Wolfgang gathered extra food and resources for the camp. Their plan was to wait out this curse until morning, and go back to rest afterwards, so it was going to be a long process.  
  
As the sun rose over the pine forest, Woodie could be found back in his human form, sleeping in the grass. Thankfully he was clothed, but Wolfgang could hear his stomach growl. He carefully picked up the canadian, carrying the axe in his free hand as he walked back to camp.  
  
Once Woodie ate his fill, Wolfgang laid him down on his bedroll, tucking him in with a beefalo fur blanket. "Rest, you need it" He said softly, running his fingers through the man's ginger hair.   
  
Just as the lumberjack fell asleep, Wolfgang laid beside him, wrapping his arms around the man and finally succumbing to sleep. Both of them had slept until the warmth of the afternoon sunlight had filled their tent.


End file.
